SasuNaru Oneshot
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: AU!Oneshot, not much more to explain


Sasuke pinned Naruto up against the wall of the blonde's apartment, bracing his forearms on the wall on either side of Naruto's head as he kissed him deeply. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock, before they simply slipped closed and he let out a small moan when Sasuke nipped and tugged gently on his bottom lip. His hands moved up to hang themselves around the Uchiha's neck and he pressed closer to the one kissing him, mind filled with nothing as he moved purely on instinct.

The two of them seemed to have no need for air as they battled tongues against each other for dominance, before Sasuke won, and Naruto let him explore the warm, wet caverns of his mouth as he regularly let out small, pleasured moans.

Sasuke had loved Naruto for years now, ever since he had been forced to acknowledge Naruto when they had been put together in a genin team with Sakura with Kakashi as their jounin sensei. He had been hiding his emotions by only allowing himself to sneak small glances at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes every now and again, painfully aware that men who liked other men were often judged silently and secretly frowned upon in the shinobi community.

So Sasuke had kept his feelings secret for three years, and had even turned down Orochimaru's offer of power so he could kill his brother for Naruto, since it would have meant leaving Naruto behind, as well as betraying him. Since then, he had become a chuunin, as had Naruto and Sakura (although Sakura had gone on to become a medic-nin).

The last straw, however, had been a couple hours ago when Naruto had stumbled into Konoha covered in his own blood. He had been assigned a solo mission in the Land of Rivers, to take down a minor missing nin in secret, but had failed, due to the missing nin having joined forces with Orochimaru. When he returned, he had seen Sasuke, and taken a step towards him, before collapsing in a heap in the middle of the street, making civilians whisper and point in the direction of his unconscious body.

Sasuke had growled at them, before hoisting Naruto into his arms and Shunshining to Naruto's apartment. Once he had reached it, he cleaned Naruto with a small E-rank water jutsu, and settled him under the covers of his small bed. He had sat next to Naruto for hours, worried beyond belief about him.

When Naruto had woken up and seen Sasuke next to him, he had asked "the teme" what he was doing in his apartment. Sasuke had quietly told him that he was worried about him, but Naruto just looked away and said, "Why would you care, teme? You never bothered before."

Sasuke had snapped, and picked Naruto up by his collar, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him briefly. Then he had furiously remarked, "Of course I care. I love you, Naruto," before kissing him again.

Sasuke pulled away after a moment, and watched Naruto's face, seeing his blue eyes glazed over with pleasure, and panting slightly in an effort to breathe with his lips slightly parted. After a second, Naruto gained some of his coherence back.

"Wha…? You _love_ me, teme," Naruto disbelievingly and incredulously asked, it sounding more like a statement.

Sasuke felt his heart crack at the face the blonde was making, one of utter disbelief that made a lump form in his throat.

"Yeah," he croaked, looking away, "I'm sorry I forced you. I obviously am one-sided in this, so I'll just leave you alone…"

He gently let Naruto down from the wall and turned away, feeling tears brim in his eyes as he tried not to cry, feeling something like a cold band constrict around his heart painfully. As he made to leave, he felt a hand grab the edge of his sleeve, and a voice hoarsely say, " _Wait._ " Eyes widening, he turned back to Naruto who was blushing and looking away from him, continuing after his plea for Sasuke to stop, "I, um, I… It wasn't like that… I, uh, I was just thinking I was an idiot. I've had a crush on you ever since the accidental kiss in the Academy, but you had an icicle up your ass back then, so I called you teme because of that."

Sasuke snorted, and went forward, embracing Naruto gently. Whispering in Naruto's ear, "Looks like we were both fools, then. Can we make this work?"

Naruto sniffled, and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, quietly saying, "Yeah, I think we can… _Sasuke._ "

And they met in another kiss, this one gentle and sweet, both wishing this moment would last forever.


End file.
